Calming the Rage with Love
by WhiteGuardian22
Summary: She's having trouble of her temper, So Ash decide's to help her calm down what better way to calm a raging sexy monkey fire-starter? Ash x F Infernape (18 only)


**Calming the Rage with Love**

 **(Ash x F Infernape)**

 **This story is a special one for this month of October and, I am starting to make stories again because my laptop is now back rather than the busted computer I have. My computer is gone for good that why It take me months to come back.**

 **So anyway, enjoy this story that's all I can tell all of you and please leave a review, favorite this story, follow it and always I see you guys later peace!**

* * *

It's night time where people and pokémon is now sleeping, but instead of sleeping they all roaming outside knocking at door to help their children get candy, it's Halloween this month so many children are coming to each house with their costume on and with their pokémon in costume also.

A bunch of kids came to a house, with a pumpkin outside and with a fake skeleton near the door.

There are four kids, one is a little boy, who his costume is a hunter then two girls one is wearing a princess dress with a fairy wings in her back while the other wears a gardevoir costume, and the last is a one is boy wearing a Pikachu costume.

"Let's try this one!" said the boy in hunter costume.

"Sure, why not?" she said, the one wearing a gardevoir costume.

They knock at door and waiting the person to open, the door opens reveal a young man with who was wearing an aura guardian costume.

"Trick or treat!" the four kids shouted with a smile

"hey there!" he said, this young man is Ash Ketchum

"Hi ash!" the four kids said with a smile on their faces

After that, he gave the kids some candies to their bags and say good bye to him. He closes the door and placed the bowl at the coffee table, has he sat waiting for another group of kids when suddenly…

"AAAAHHHHH!"

A loud roar coming outside of his backyard, he sighs and walked to the backdoor and open it revealing infernape with a blindfold on her forehead but her expression is clearly pissed.

"So, what's up?" he casually said with a small smile

"I am pissed!" she said then she continues "I can't hit the piñata!" she angrily said.

He look at the scene in front of him, the ground is charcoal while his pokémon Pikachu, Totodile and Floatzel are coughing while the others Sceptile, Charizard and Greninja are trying to help the others, while in the tree where a familiar item hanging in the branch unharmed with a bit of dust.

He sighs again and look at her, who just puffed her cheeks and she crossed her arms while her eyes are trying not to eye contact with ash, clearly ashamed and guilty of what is happening right now.

He gave her a small smile and patted her in the shoulder and said, "it's okay sometimes some games are unfair but that's the part of it, you can't hit because they raise it and then lower it down to hit it again"

"That's true I mean It's really unfair!" she said clearly annoyed

"We know that but rules are rules!" Pikachu said.

She huffed and walk inside, while ash look at her again, he been thinking on how to calm her down because sometimes she can be a short-temper pokemon so he's trying to figure it out.

he looks back to the living room, then he tells all his pokémon to go home to 's corral, as they agree they fix and clean the place then saying good bye to their trainer, he close the backdoor and lock it.

He walks back to the living room where infernape is sitting still crossed her arms and puffed cheeks, he came closer to her, sat next to her and hugs her which surprises her.

"feel good?" he asks her in question

"mmm..." she nodded with a blush

He continues his hug to her, which result to her to squirm a little but she could help but feel good, his hot breath feeling her in the neck, and his arms wrapping her in tight hug so her D-cup breast being squish by his arms.

"um… ash?" she said

"mmm…" he looks at her

"um… aren't you going to do something?" she said in a shaky voice

"well nothing is coming to my house now…" he said

She was shocked this means one thing to her, and that means him and her together, she been dreaming all this time that she and ash together and spent a night to each other, she's been trying not to do something sexual in her sleep because she always wet herself while dreaming about ash, leaving the others why she always get wet which result to scaring them to drop that thought which is successful, with no one questioning about it, she masturbates in night were her friends are now a sleep just to leave her alone.

"hey infernape"

She looks to him and said, "what is it?"

He gets closer in her hear and said, "Do you want to spend some night with me?" with a faint voice

She immediately blushes so hard it's hard to notice in her fur then she said in a faint voice "What!"

"I said do you want to spend some night with me?" he said with a cheeky smile

She is nodding her head in fast pace with a blush, he sweat drop a little after seeing that.

"Then let's go" he carries in bridal style and walk to the stairs to his room with infernape, who is smiling on the way to his room.

 **(WARNING LEMON)**

As he opens the door, he didn't let go of infernape but instead he sat down while she was facing him. she ask what's wrong until she felt a gentle grab to her breast then other one on her breast, she moan at the touch then he started licking her neck lovingly while kissing her neck also, she moan in delight as she never have the day that she and ash will be together and started to make out to her.

He continue massaging his sexy fire-starter, all this time he really want to grab and make love to her, this his idea he would help her by having a tender love to her and calm her down quickly, but he always aware about her, she would follow him when his going to get a bath to the forest or when he was working out without his t-shirt on she and the other females follows him and started masturbate themselves, which make him scared when he saw their gaze upon him with lust.

Then he slowly glides his hands to her wet pussy and started rubbing it causing her body to jerk a bit. Then he said something to her something, which she turns around and kissed him with their tongues tasting to each other, they moan in their kiss until he stopped. Which cshe confuse why he stopped, everything is going so well.

He pick her up and lay her on the bed, arms are in her head giving a sexy posture to him, he remove his costume after a few seconds he reveal his body to her, she blushed with a smile and give him a lusty look saying 'I love it', he proceed to come to her and give another tender kiss while grasping her breast and also her butt cheeks.

She moaned as he touched her private parts that could turn her on, after that she decided to give him also a treat as she sit up. He stopped of what he his doing and look confuse, she just smiled and motion to him by tapping the bed. He got the idea and change each others position and lean back to the bed rack , she unzip his pants and she remove the top revealing his cock to her.

She smirk and then she started to stroke it and lick some part of his cock. He moan and look to her as she look at him as well. She then lick the head and proceed to suck it up and down as she got the rhythm and keep going. He moan and groan enjoying this as he place his hand to the back of her head gently forcing her head down deeper as she suck more and deeper.

"Infernape…" he moaned as he clench his teeth because he started to feel something to his meat.

She 'smiled' and keep going deeper to her throat even more until he came to her mouth. She gagged a bit but she determined to swallow it but every shot is coming is too much as she remover her mouth but keep the remaining cum to her mouth but as he calm down a bit some squirted to her face but she's not bothered she closes her eyes as cum just landed near her eyes as it stopped she open her eyes and look at him lovingly and with lust into it as he look at her as well panting but he smiled.

She smiled and open her mouth to see his semen still in her mouth and then playing it with tongue until she swallowed with a gulp. After that she crawl to him and lining her flower to his meat, grabbing his meat to lower herself until the tip contact to her flower which cause her to shiver but she keep going lower until its he reach something like a 'barrier'.

He instantly know this now and look to her with worry which she just smiled and kiss his lips and saying to him to go on, he nodded as he grab her hips lower her with a quick swift he now inside of her but the cause of her is pain and moan with some drool on the side of her mouth and she tells him to 'don't stop just keep going' then he raise her up and pull her down after a few thrust both of them got the rhythm. She moaning all the way with pure bliss as she now have the best dream and love she have now, ash have a great time thrusting her and at the same time loving this every moment from her, as they keep going, he keep thrusting to her more and more that she felt that he getting a bit rough but she don't but enjoy this. Bouncing breast in front of him and a sexy body she showing this is good view to her and also her face show a pure lust and love.

As he keep thrusting to more and more rougher he finally came to her feeling her stomach. "Yes!" she yelled in pure happiness finally getting the best gift she always want "Keep going ash!" she tells him to keep loading his cum to her. He nodded and thrust to her deeper to get all the load he had.

Until it's done he pulled out his meat just a bit hard with a bit of his load and her juices together. They panted in exhaustion and look each other again this time with pure love. They shared a one last kiss and she lay down to his side and he lay to her side as well they stare each other with a smile. She then hugged him and say "I love you ash~" she said lovingly to him and then he said " I love you too infernape" he said with love as well.

 **(Lemon End)**

As he getting his eyes close he heard her cough he look at her in question and she ask "Do you want to fuck my ass~" she ask lustfully as she look at him that she want another go. He smirked and nodded.

 **XXXXX**

As they doing the doggy-style he thrusting her more deeper and harder, she moan with her tongue out of her mouth with her hot breath, she keep telling him to go faster and harder and she yelled to him that she a slut that she want more.

He just smirked but he gave her what she want as he goes faster and harder this time and grabbing her plump ass and hips that he keep playing, she moan loudly with one of her eye close as the other is still open but starting to drop because of pure pleasure she was receiving but she doesn't care, all she care about is 'calming' her down with this and keep going until she finally 'calm down'.

But unknown of the two, in the other side of the door a couple of ears and pressed to the door listening to the two moan, screaming and groan.

 **(Outside of the room)**

Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja and Primarina and of course Zoroark having a huge blush on their face but they keep musterbating their flower to calm their increasing heat, a trail of nose bleed of their nose and with each different expression.

Charizard just keep listening to them with a serious face but she can't contain her lust because she wanted to have love with her trainer. She came to the house to get the pinata and return to the corral until she heard moaning from his room upstairs until she heard them making love.

Sceptile just smiling but that smile is pure lust, as she keep listening closer and a trail a blood of her nose as she heard her trainer groaning and she imagine herself in there. She just came to the house to find charizard because she's taking too long until now.

Greninja was just shocked, she knew about infernape's problems of her temper and heat but she never guess that this will happen, she only came here to see her trainer and stay here to help him give candies to the kids. but now he's busy making love with infernape. But that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy hearing their trainer groan and imaging herself also.

Primarina just only joined a couple of months ago, but she had some crush to her trainer, but now to hear her trainer and infernape making love and on how she enjoy getting rammed by ash, her love to her trainer increase ten-fold and she was determined to get her chance to get rammed and loved by ash, as she continue listening to their moaning she keep fingering her flower to calm her heat down. Also she was at the other room looking at his photo while also musterbating.

Zoroark just only passing by while looking to ash to have love with her, but he notice the girls pressed their ears to the door and she joined in, she heard her trainer having a great time with infernape inside, she think to herself that she's too late to join them and have a threesome with infernape, she shaking her fist in jealousy because she's having ash all by herself and without her joining in the fun, that doesn't fair to her. Well at least she's enjoying and she can also enjoy listening to the two while fingering her flower.

"Dammit infernape I am so jealous that you have him all over yourself!" said zoroark with a tear of her eye and a huge lust she was creating all over her body affecting around her especially the girls.

"Oh just be quite zoroark can't you at least be happy to infernape that she finally having a great time with him?" sceptile said with obvious on her tone.

"i know it's just that It's so unfair of how they can forgot me to join in so we can have a threesome" she said

"I know or maybe having a foursome or more with him will be better~" she suggested with a smirk

Both of them smirked, both of them decide if the two finish having fun they will barge in while dragging the others to join the fun.

"Greninja how much longer will take?" ask primarina, she was curious and interested of how much is going on inside

"I don't know, but I do know this will last until he pass out or tired out because we all know him how much punishment he can take and how much stamina and endurance that he has" said greninja who is starting to pant because her lust and heat is taking over.

Primatina just look at her and continue listening and too starting pant heavy as well because her lust and heat are also taking over.

"Hush be quite you guys I can't hear them while you two having this conversation!" charizard hissed to the four and pressed harder to the door.

"wow charizard you taking this very seriously~"

"Shut up!"

"AHHHHhhhhh~~~!"

The four jerk up as they hear infernape scream and started to becoming a moan in pleasure at the same time they squirted their juices on the floor as they moan in pleasure finally calming down the heat they had but the lust is still strong.

"Damn I want to be in there right now!"

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

"As I as well!"

Charizard just remain quite, she stand and started to leave. The four notice this "Where are you going?" ask zoroark.

"It's best to leave them alone" she demanded

"BUT-!"

"Just this time maybe next time~" she smirked

The four blinked and look each other and smirked, they know what charizard's thinking. As they get up, get some cloth to clean their mess and they rest to the other room for the guest.

To night is the best day! Ever!

* * *

 **So sorry for not updating and please don't rush me about the other chapters for my stories because their not finish also this story is a bit late. this story as to be upload yesterday the day of Halloween but a guess i am late to upload it so sorry.**

 **but at least i hope you enjoy this so thank you**

 **This WhiteGuardian signing out**


End file.
